Computing environments typically comprise a plurality of servers interconnected with each other. Such computing environments render support to large scale applications and facilitate high speed computation of such applications. In such computing environments, tasks or applications to be executed are allocated to the computing devices based on predetermined parameters. For example, the tasks may be allocated to the computing devices based on their corresponding processing power.